


Oatmeal Raisin

by looking_for_life_elsewhere



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Office banter, Sorry this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looking_for_life_elsewhere/pseuds/looking_for_life_elsewhere
Summary: Scully looks up and raises an eyebrow. “Raisins, Mulder? Really? Oatmeal raisin?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set early on (or at least early enough that they each don't know the other's preferred snack foods yet, whenever you may choose to set that in your mind).

“Leftovers!”

“Mulder, what the-“

Scully gasps as he drops the napkin wrapped package into her lap.

“There were cookies at the seminar, I brought you one.” Mulder drops into his desk chair across from her and watches as Scully unwraps the dessert.

“You look less than thrilled, Scully.”

Scully looks up and raises an eyebrow. “Raisins, Mulder? Really? Oatmeal raisin?”

“Hold on, what’s wrong with oatmeal raisin?”

“Mulder, don’t tell me you’re one of those people who actually enjoys oatmeal raisin cookies.”

“I thought you’d like them! They’re healthy!” Mulder replies, exasperated. “You don’t like them?”

“I just don’t understand why people willingly put dried fruit into things when they could just as easily put chocolate in its place” Scully says.

“Fine then. If you don’t want it I’ll eat it.” Mulder leans forward to grab the snack back but Scully smiles and takes a bite of the cookie.

“I like it just fine Mulder, but if scavenging leftovers from these mandatory professional development seminars is going to become a habit, I thought I’d let you know my preferences.” Mulder makes a face and Scully smirks at him.

“Mulder, you could just stop doing things that result in Skinner having to send you to those seminars in the first place and then we wouldn’t even need to have this conversation.”

“And lose out on a Bureau catered lunch? C’mon Scully where’s the fun in that?” Mulder grins at her and Scully rolls her eyes then picks up her pen and goes back to work, muttering under her breath something about raisins.

Mulder makes a mental note to buy a whole box of oatmeal raisin cookies for the office sometime, then he too pulls open a file and heads back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> If Fox Mulder had a favourite type of cookie, I definitely think it would be oatmeal raisin: unpopular, a little bit weird, but incredibly attractive to the people who like that sort of thing.


End file.
